Crimson Caribbean
by ChaiAndRiley
Summary: Riley And Chai are from a poor family with an abusive father, and a oblivious mother, they're life seems to be at an all time low when they find out they're mother has to go away for a while, leaving them with their father. Everything seems to keep going downhill until they're sucked into their favorite anime, Fruits Basket.
1. I Choose To Be Happy

**A/N: Good evening, Good morning or Good night, wherever and whenever all you lovely people are reading this! xD **

**This is our first story we are going to be posting on this forsaken website, with all the other amazing authors; Hopefully, there are not many errors, or mistakes in this story.. Furthermore, on with the details!**

Title: Crimson Carribean

Warnings/Spoilers: Unhealthy relationship between parents and children, Kagura-Bashing, Possible *smut* in later chapters, Kyo's dirty, sinful mouth, and not to mention other exciting things we will definetly reveal in later chapters!

Riley: We also in NO-WAY whatsoever own Fruits Basket! :) All rights go to Natsuki Takaya

Chai: NO-NU-UH! We totally own Fruits Basket -kicks knee-

Riley: -Strangle-hold on Chai- Ignore her :)

* * *

**Crimson Carribean**

"Gayyyy," Chai chanted, mischievous, playful discolored eyes connecting with her sisters, Riley's slight agitated baby blue's as Chai sprinted around the living room, flailing tanned slim arms about, holding tight on the remote as Riley continued to chase her about, jumping over leather couches and tables, giggling loudly, trying to maintain a simple posture and keep from falling, only to have gravity denied and falling flat on her face, knocking over a lamp on the small post by the couch.

"Come on, Chai!" Riley said, her voice rising up into a high-whispered scolding tone, "You're going to wake up dad!" Caribbean blue eyes shuffled over to the plain white hallway just a few feet away, Chai looked over her shoulder, eyes widening before connecting to the last person they wanted to see-

"H-hi daddy!" Chai said happily, expertly hiding her trembling words with suppressed confidence, automatically pressing up against Riley hip, seeking comfort from her sandy-haired sister, multi-colored eyes staring unsure back at their dads angry bright blue eyes, brown heavily thickened brown hair, astray in a bed-headed kind of way stared back at them with tempting eyes,

"And what do you think you two are doing?" His gruff voice sounded throughout the room, bouncing off the plain slightly molded walls, before crossing his buffed-out arms across his wide chest, disapproval stretching across his features, before finally moving and clamping onto Chai's tanned arm, squeezing slightly.

Riley cut in, slightly stepping in front of her sister, "We were just going to bed, don't worry." She said calmly, before waving good night and shuffling her sister up the creaking stairs.

Their father looked as if he were going to cut in before he simply grumbled and mumbled a lazy "Whatever" under his breath before snagging a packet of cigarettes out of his stained, bleached jeans before stomping out of the room, into their shared room with their mothers from sticking out of the bed, beer bottles littering the floor.

This was Chai and Riley's daily life. It consisted of waking up, getting yelled at by their father, adding a counted bruise to their seemingly collected amounts, and going to their school not too far down the street, a rusty, low backed standard school named Cummerley.

The two alike sisters seemed only to become worse, and worse. That is...until they're like was about to make a huge fall...(No pun intended, or..is there?)

* * *

Chai: You big dummy head! :( Why'd you make it so short?

Riley: Chai, you're the one who wanted to tease them with just a little bit of information. The least you could do is take full responsibility of your actions. Anyways, We hope you enjoyed!

Chai: *pout* You talk waayyyyy to much!


	2. I'm So Icy, Like Ice Cream

**Onwards Men! Together we shall take over the Furuba kingdom of FANFICTIOOOOOOOOOON! **

**Chai & Riley: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH! -MOUNTS OUR OSTRICH- **

**FOR NARNIA!**

**... No really...Onwards o_o**

**We don't own Furuba ;_;**

* * *

**"Hand over the TV remote, Chai. I want to watch something!" Riley said sternly, looking at her younger sister, who was currently spread out around the couch.**

"Nuhh Li-Li! It's my turn to watch TV so I'm watching Fruits Basket." pouted Chai, crossing her tanned arms over her chest adoring a Hollywood Undead T-shirt,

"You've had it for the past 2 hours, it's definitely my turn!" Riley whined, gesturing to the remote that rested on Chai's stomach, getting ready to just take it out of her reach. Finally giving up and just plainly snatching it off of Chai, holding it just out of her reach.

"No fair, Riley!" Chai yelled, stomping loudly, "You..Y-you CUNT!" she exaggeratedly sighed and flailed around, before getting into a tug-of-war fight.

"Give it here!"

"NO!"

"CHAI, LET IT GO. YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT"

"SHUT UP, FATTY."

"OH MY GOD, CHAI. YOU'RE SO CHILDISH."

Finally, Riley gave an extremely large pull, causing them to fall back - right into the tv, but instead of tumbling into it, and knocking it over, they ended up falling..right into the screen.

Clinging tightly onto each other, promptly forgetting about their earlier fight, screaming on harmony.

Their screams fell short as they fell onto a thing dirt path before their visions were obscured with black and they both passed out.

Riley P.O.V.

"..iley!" I slowly opened my eyes; wincing as my eyes were adjusting to the light. "What happened?" I grumbled; sitting up. As I sat up, I looked around me, checking out all my surroundings. My eyes finally landed on Chai, who was still still sound asleep next to me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked; a bit louder. No answer. I got up and started wandering around my surroundings. I took in everything around me, and noticed that everything was a bit...odd looking. " I then looked at Chai, who was still knocked out, and I then noticed her appearances- they looked..anime-ish. I did a double-take and finally took in her appearance, She looked...She looked...ANIME-ISH. ANIME-ISH.

"OH MY GOD, CHAI. CHAI WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, WAKE UP. OH MY GOD" I promptly, started flailing my arms and that's when I got a good look at myself. Shuffling my arms around I reached into my pocket for the mirror I always carried for self-conscious reasons.

I took in my anime-like bright blue's looked shocked back at me, I took in my full set of lips, and looked up at my brown, fluffy hair with my normal orange streak in it.

Putting the mini-mirror away, I took calm, assured breaths and walked softly over to my still sleeping sister, shaking her awake, careful to not panic as it would only cause more trouble for us,

"Chai..Chai, wake up" I said softly, shaking her tanned shoulder that was facing upright, I smirked when she started to groan, and mumble in her sleep before her head rolled over on a rock, pressing into her cheek, insisting she woke up, before she opened her crimson-blue eyes, looking around curiously before her shocked, wide doe-like eyes settling onto me and then back around again,

"NO FLIPPIN' WAY! WE'RE IN FRUITS BASKET!" Chai shrieked, looking around excitedly before hopping up on her feet and looked down on her bare legs, a blush running up from her neck, to her cheeks in a light pink.

"Ah, ah..Uhm, What are we going to do?" Chai looked at me dependently as she always do, clinging to my side and holding onto what she had left. I sighed, a slight groan of misfortune and looked down at her sister's eyes, sensing slight excitement and worry...

"Why don't we try and find the Sohma's house?" I said, before I was cut off by a brown-haired girl running to us frantically, and I noticed her blue-green eyes, filled with panic and worry before she stopped by us, and I immediately recognized her as Tohru Honda, from said apparent Anime we were in.

Chai squirmed beside me, pure excitement written on her face, and her tanned cheeks pulled into that dimpled-smile of hers. I immediately clung to her forearm and leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Hey earth to stupid, we can't let her know we know who she is, or else we'd been in some deep stuff, got it?" I emphasized this with a squeeze to her arm, and looked at her face, searching for any sign that she'd heard me.

Understanding and slight disappointment showed on her face and she immediately frowned before nodding in confidence and smiling softly at Tohru, who was clutching her bag within her small, dainty hand.

I looked at Tohru, waiting for her to say something, or introduce herself, but she just stood there with a dazed look on her face and a peaceful smile on her face.

"Uhhh...Hello?" I waved my hand across her eyes and she immediately seemed to come down from whatever high- no I think she was on drugs or something before she smiled and said in her bright voice of hers,

"Hello, um...who are you?" I stared blankly at her for the innocent question before introducing myself and Chai, who was currently spacing out with stars in her eyes.

"Uh..I'm Riley, and this here," I gestured to Chai sitting by my feet, "is my sister, Chai." Tohru smiled brightly and grabbed our hands, dragging us in the direction I supposed her tent was at.

Tohru insisted that we washed up by the river and got us the uniform she was currently wearing. "There we go!" Tohru said, a look of accomplishment plastered on her face, "I suppose we should get ready to go."

Me and Chai followed her out into the forest once again before we walked into an opening where a house was placed, a house I assumed to be Shigure's place, where a stand of 11 zodiacs stood. Chai immediately pushed Tohru to the side, mumbling a sorry under her breath before sprinting over to front of the house, looking at the zodiacs. I shook my head when I heard her say Tohru's lines,

"Oh look, how cute, the 12 animals of the zodiac!" Chai said excitedly, looking amongst the little porcelain-painted glass laid.

Authors' P.O.V.

Riley and Tohru immediately ran up to Chai when a middle-aged man came into views with a light gray kimono, "My, word, Do my eyes deceive me or is there three young girls standing on my porch?"  
Tohru immediately went ballistic, "AAH, We're sorry! We're so sorry! We were just looking, We didn't mean to barge in without permission." Shigure only smiled pervesly before saying in a smooth voice, "It's no trouble at all~"

Riley shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him, "BACK THE FUCK AWAY, YOU PERVERT!" before Riley went full-blown rage and ran straight at him, screaming incoherent words before tackling him to the floor and his fan fell onto the floor.

Riley got onto her feet once she deemed him good enough beaten, "You just got owned BITCH-TITS! " Riley emphasized this with a pelvic thrust before being knocked on the back of the head by Chai, only to have Riley spin around and press her hand hard on Chai's head,  
"What the HELL, Chai?" she said, albeit arrogantly.

Chai crossed her arms before leaning to whisper angrily in her ear, "What the fuck? That's Shigure, you dumb meanie. You already made a bad impression," Chai made a baffled gesture to Shigure, who was now rubbing his hand over his crotch, a slight smirk on his face. Shigure was now thinking, (A/N: "OOH BABY. I LIKE IT ROUGH" okay. i'm sorry.) head, a slight hurt expression that was overruled by the mischievous look in his eyes that just screamed 'pervert'

Riley and Chai immediately crossed their arms when she saw a flash purple and couldn't help but whisper menacingly under their breaths, "Yuki..." However, Tohru did the exact opposite as she squealed his name out before blushing and looking around dumbly as always (A/N: Can you already tell we DO NOT like Tohru?) with a dazed look on.

Chai immediately got back on track while she glided over to the steps again to gaze at the zodiac's once more, a slight look of concentration on her face that Riley automatically knew was fake,

"Ah, I should have known, you left out the cat" Chai looked up to meet Shigure's confused as eyes as something flashed through them that Riley couldn't quite put her finger on, noticing the way Shigure leered off towards Chai , only get a backpack stamped flat on the back of his head, Riley found this amusing so she simply shrugged it off.

Yuki finally spoke up, "Please forgive my cousin, he's a bit of a flirt but he's harmless, in general it's best to just ignore him." smiling his signature 'fake' smile that Riley and Chai could see right through of.

Tohru immediately brightened before saying the most stupidest thing a person could ever say, "YUKI SOHMA?!" Chai glanced at her like she grew two heads, mumbling under her breath, "Nice job, Captain obvious." Riley chuckled before straightening up when Yuki sent her a look that had the words "What the fuck" written all over them. "Well, isn't this...lovely?" Riley said; in more of a questioning tone.

Shigure whimpered pathetically, "What's in the bag, Yuki? A dictionary?" rubbing the back of his head dramatically as rivers of tears streamed down his face. Yuki spared him a glance before saying in a matter of fact tone, "No, actually there's two of them."

Yuki looked to Tohru to Chai and lastly to Riley, he immediately connected his eyes back to Tohru as Chai and Riley imaginarily threw shards of glass and needles into him,

"Who might these two ladies be?" He said politely, avoiding their eye contact still. Tohru perked up and said softly,

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is Riley, and her sister Chai." She smiled and gestured with her hand at each of us when she said our names.

"Nice to meet you." They both said in a sarcastic voice, high fiving each other behind their backs as Yuki only stared at us in disbelief before smiling that once again fake smile that had most of the girls falling for his bitch-ass ways. (A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- we don't like Yuki either. ._.) Shigure decided to bring himself back to attention before asking all of us,

"So, you all must be Yuki's classmates, ne?" Tohru immediately said yes, and Riley and Chai quickly averted eyes before Shigure caught on, asking us politely,

"Riley, Chai, you both go to Yuki's school right?" Chai and Riley quickly cut in, "NO! YES! I mean, Yes! HAHAHAHA-ha.." They both looked nervously before they said, "Ahh, look at the time, we really must be going!"

"Ah, wait. Let me introduce myself better, I'm Shigure, Yuki's older, and much less violent cousin." Chai perked up before saying in a calming soothing voice,

"Oh, Hi! It's very nice to meet you!" Chai quickly turned around, only to be stopped by Yuki, "And what brings you to our house, this morning?" Chai quickly tensed up before looking towards Riley with a slight panicked look.

Chai's eye suddenly lit up, "Ah, well you see, We live close by." Yuki and Shigure both lifted their eyebrows up, "Really? Where?"

Chai giggled unsurely, "Right?" She said, with more of a questioning tone. Yuki and Shigure stared at her with unreadable expressions, "Uhhh..."

Chai, Riley and Tohru all said at the same time, "Ahh...I think we'll just be going now." When Tohru bowed down to give them a farewell bow, Chai and Riley both took off running, leaving a slightly flustered Tohru to deal with the rest, and they heard Yuki ask Tohru, "Since you're here, why don't we walk together?" Tohru deadpanned before agreeing.

Chai was practically hyperventilating when they reached their destination, an empty alley where they stood there for a while thinking up a plan. Chai turned to Riley, "Hey Riley," "What?" Riley asked curiously, turning her head towards Chai, still panting after running, like a madman.

Chai gave her a brilliant smile before saying, "How about we buy a tent, move it next to Tohru's house, so like in the end of episode 2, they find not only her but us too! Oh, and we also need to find a way to get sick." Chai said, smilingly as if she were a genius. "First off, back the fuck up. Second, bitch, does it look like i'm made of money? And lastly, lets find someone to cough on us...Someone who looks repulsive too." Riley said; now sitting on the ratty floor of the alley's ground.

Chai huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Well, Mr. Sarcasm, How about we find a job?" Chai threw her a look that said 'SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU INTERRUPT ME' "And lastly, how about we just fake it?" "IT'S MS. MS!" Riley said; now standing back up. Riley silently agreed to their plan as they walked by Kaibara High school, Chai looking innocently into the yard only to witness the most disturbing thing EVER-


	3. FUUUUUUUUUUU!

"L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! LALALALALALALA! LALALALALALALA!" Yuki's fanclub cheered in an annoyingly obnoxious voice, as they stood in the field just as Yuki seemingly walked by with Tohru, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Chai and Riley's foreheads were ticked with angry red marks, before Chai shouted,

"HEY FUCKERS. FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS YUKI TOO!" She emphasized this by flipping them the bird before continuing, "AND KISS MY ASS YOU LOW-LIFE MOTHERFUCKERS. ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE FOR LOVE, WHEN HE CLEARLY HATES YOUR GUTS."

Chai and Riley continued to pelt them with rocks and other items that were littered by the front of the school until the bell rung.

Chai smirked slightly, flashing her an anime-like smirk "Riley..Shouldn't we try and enter Kaibara, if Shigure finds out we didn't even go here, he would be suspicious." Chai shivered when she thought about what he might do, worse case scenario, take them to Akito.

"Shall we go in now?" Riley asked; linking arms with her little sister. Chai shook off her thoughts and nodded as we made our way through the gates. Chai nodded reassuringly to herself and smiled confidently before saying, "Hell yeah!" raising her hand in a determined way. "YAAY!" Both Riley and Chai cheered as they got accepted, and handed their uniforms, albeit they were wearing the same ones that Tohru had given them, they weren't asked about it. "So, what's your schedule?" Riley asked; looking over hers.

Chai and Riley went over their schedules together and realized they had the same classes together, not to mention with Yuki, Tohru and Kyo's soon-to-be teacher. High-fiving each other before continuing and hunting for a make-shift job before they bought a tent and go along with their plan.

Riley stared into Chai's eyes, grabbing onto her shoulders firmly, "We meet RIGHT back here, okay Chai? No exceptions this time. I mean it, Chai. We come RIGHT Back here." Riley told her; sternly before letting go of her shoulders.

Chai just shrugged her off, saying a calm, "Sure, sure whatever."

A firm set of lips smacked sloppily onto Chai's mouth, sneering slightly in her mind, she reached around the edge of the table she was currently pressed up against.

Cheering in victory, which came out more like a moan, as the grotesque man took the sultry moan as an 'A-Okay' and was currently sliding his stubby, hairy hands across her shirt, straining higher towards her ample chest. Chai rolled her eyes and blanched when the chubby man let out a guttural groan, she had finally had enough.

Reaching behind her, she clamped onto the unknown object before slamming it into the back of the pervert's head that was stubbornly drooling over himself, causing him to widen his eyes before holding onto his head with a groan when a paper-weight smashed into his head,

Chai inwardly cheered before sneering nastily at him, "HEY WISE-ASS. YOU CAN TAKE THIS JOB, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR BITCH-ASS FAT THROAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE EVEN ALIVE TO GET ANY OF THIS," She struck a pose before flailing her arms around her body, obnoxiously screaming obscenities at him. "I'M GONNA SUE YOUR ASS-"

Chai walked proudly out the door, a confident sway of her hips as she held onto a big wad of cash she had stealthily gotten after the sueing incident. She smirked as she replayed the look on the chap's face when the word "Sue" had left her lips causing him to beg for forgiveness and she had even gotten cash out of him.

She rethought about what had just occurred and decided it was a good idea to keep it a secret from Riley, for the sake of the old, fat guys life, but it sure felt good if you would have.

-

Riley pulled her knees to her chest as tears slowly made way down her tanned cheeks, a slight blush on her face. She snuggled his face to his knees and let the tears fall freely.

Where the hell is Chai? Did she get hurt? Why isn't she here yet?

She couldn't help the thoughts and questions run through her already clouded up mind.

"Why are you crying...?"

Riley froze. She could recognise that melodic, soft voice anywhere. Riley looked up and turned her head to see Chai standing there, with his arms folded, a baffled expression on while she held a wad of cash in her hand.

"C-CHAI!" Riley immediately stood up and glomped the girl, both ending up on the floor. She threw her arms around Chai's neck and hugged her tightly.

Chai automatically felt her t-shirt getting wet from the tears of her older sister. She put a soft, small hand on the slightly tallers head.

"Hey Riley, please stop crying, please. Weren't you the one who said that we have to be very strong and brave all the time?" She asked, a soft smile on her face as she did so. "What are you crying for anyways?"

Riley looked up at her, anger written across her face before she exclaimed loudly,

"BITCH. I SAID TO MEET ME BACK HERE IN AN HOUR. ITS BEEN ABOUT 2 HOURS."  
Chai smiled nervously, "Haha..how about we find a job that suits us both?" _

"FUCK YEAH, BITCHES! WE'RE FUCKING WAITRESSES! WHOO-HOOOO! SUCK IT, PUNKS." Chai and Riley took turns pelvic thrusting and rolling their hips. They continued to do The Harlem Shake, as late-night walkers stared at them from where they were seated at and walking from and to, Chai and Riley both started singing in loud, obnoxious voices-

"What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps"

They continued to spazz out, flailing around and running in circles screaming,

"Do the Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Do the Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat"

Riley ran across the street, jumping over a cars hood before skidding to a stop by a table with two gay couples sitting, their wide brown eyes widening at Riley, who's insane baby blue's stared right back,

"HELLOOO FAGGOTS. YOU'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF A WINNER!" She presented this by rolling her hips and thrusting shallowly, "NOW GO MAKE OUT," She continually pressed their lips together as a little girl would with two dolls.

Chai was currently standing on some pervert that was also looking at them, she was stomping down on his head and grinding her shoe on his face,

"HAHA FUCKER, I'M FABULOUS, SUCK MY DICK BITCH. WHOO!"


	4. STEVE wait that's not steve AAAAAAAAAH

**A.N:**

**STEVE.**

**STEVE.**

**STEVE.**

**Oh wait, that's not Steve...Maybe it's...Allan.**

**ALLAN.**

**ALLAN.**

**ALLAN.**

**Just kidding.**

**Chai: THE ONLY REASON WE DIDN'T UPDATE WAS BECAUSE OF RILEY, ALL RILEY.**

**Riley: LIES, WOMAN. THEIR ALL LIES.**

**ALLAN.**

**ALLAN.**

**ALLAN.**

**Onwards, men.**

* * *

Crimson Carribean Chapter 5

* * *

Riley and Chai continued their way over to a store that looked cautiously like a hardware store, so they were hoping when they looked at a red sign that had "金物店" scrawled across the front of the run-down store in neon red lights.

Chai was skipping happily ahead of Riley singing softly as Riley was carrying the tent they were planning on setting by Tohru's 'place',

_"So I sing rain, rain go away, come again another day,_

_When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay._

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets,_

_The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks._

_And I know youre so cool, but I must be a fool,_

_for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart._

_And every single time you make your way into my sheets,_

_The hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks."_

Riley turned her head towards Chai, "Chai. Shut the fuck up and help me."

Chai turns around and faces Riley as she sticks her tongue at her before saying, "Shut up, you big meanie, OH TOHRU'S TENT IS AROUND HERE!" She excitedly took Riley's hand and pointed in a random direction, "Want to lead the way?" Riley simply asks. Chai simply started dragging her in the direction of the supposed tent was situated at.

"HERE IT IS!" Chai said proudly, pointing to where Tohru's tent was. "We shouldn't make it obvious we know she lives here." "So, should we just set it up...or?" Riley asked; setting the tent down gently on the ground.

Chai promptly ignored Riley while she started to set the tent up in a point so that Tohru could see them, but they couldn't see her, as to not be suspicious.

* * *

Once they were done, they simply relaxed and Riley pulled out some spare blankets from a backpack she had gotten from the hardware store.

"Chai, sing me something~" Riley cooed; looking into her little sister's eyes.

"Hmm..." Chai said thoughtfully, "What would you like me to sing?" "

"Something calm and soothing, I suppose." Riley said softly. Chai smiled happily before situating herself by Riley and laying down in a blanket,

_"And the night's awake,_

_The days are breaking down,_

_And the cold wind cries, but you don't make a sound._

_All the times you learned, and the tries you burned, won't fade away._

_Just replay the same mistakes like chains that'll never let you out._

_What would you think if you saw me?_

_All of the things you thought you would be_

_Now that the leaves have gone and drifted off and fallen from the tree;"_

Chai paused slightly, waiting for something, anything before continuing in a soft voice,

_"And the tide is strong that keeps me from the land._

_And I'm low on faith and I play with shaky hands._

_Well it hurts like hell tryna tell myself this ain't the only thing that's meant for me._

_Gotta piece back together the wreck of who I am._

_And what would you think if you saw me?_

_All of the things you thought you would be_

_Now that the ship is lost and drifting off and floating aimlessly.._

_on an empty sea.."_

Sighing softly, and shuffling under the blanket, against the chilly air on the grass. She turned slightly to Riley 's calm, seemingly sleeping form.

Chai smiled and decided to get out of the tent, only to get a face full of surprise and embarrassment as she went face-to-face with a slightly flustered Tohru, a laughing Shigure, and a concerned Yuki.

"A-ah..' Chai said, seemingly like the only thing that could get out of her mouth,

She couldn't help but think that this was definitely not what she expected, even though it had occurred the same way with Tohru. Chai couldn't stop the embarrassed blush overcome her face, and she heard Riley wake up to the sound of Shigure practically laughing his intestines out.

"Nnn..What's going on?" Riley poked her head out of the blankets, and glaring at whatever had woken her up. Chai leaned back with wide eyes and looked at Riley before pointing outside. Riley crawled over to the opening of the tent and peeked her head out,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Riley promptly grabbed Chai and hid under the blankets when Yuki's voice sounded out through the tent, Chai yelled stubbornly,

"PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP...BEEP."

Shigure, finally overcoming his fits of laughter, he said in an authoritative voice and asked the two sisters and Tohru to come back to their house to talk.

* * *

;m;

Sorry It's so short, we promise we'll do a double update on Friday if we get 10 reviews. 8-)

Ciao;

ALLAN.

ALLAN.

ALLAN.


	5. UPDATE Just kidding, Our schedule

Hi our lovely little...snookums.

WE DECIDED THAT WE WOULD LIKE TO CHANGE WHETHER WE UPDATE OR NOT AND MAKE IT OFFICIAL.

Okay, twice a week we will update, and those days will be Wednesday, and Friday. :)

ALSO, We will update tomorrow so stop being so anxious. ^^

Follow our QuoteV and that's a double update for you, tomorrow and sunday morning/afternoon?

Does that sound like a plan? OkaY. Ciao. o-o

**Link to QuoteV: 26777894**


	6. Chapter 6

Shigure was still spilling spouts of laughter at the table, sometimes murmuring things like, "three girls, tent, outside"

Chai and Tohru were currently bowing their heads in angst at Shigure and Yuki,

Yuki stared calmly speaking to them over Shigure's laughter,

"So..you've all been living by yourself in a tent?"

Riley was crossing her arms and sitting cross-legged on the floor, boring holes into Shigure's bent-over form,

Chai and Tohru answered in the same monotone, "Uh-huh." Yuki seemed surprised at this before continuing his questions,

"How long exactly?"

Tohru answered as well as Chai,

"Just over a week.."

"Well, that explains it. But all of this land is the Sohma property. It'd seem odd if we suddenly had a new neighbor."

Chai immediately answered before Tohru, Riley turned to her slightly surprised when her voice came out slightly hesitant and sad-like-

"I'm sorry, but can't we stay there a little while longer? It'll only be for a few more weeks then me and Riley will go, honest!"

Tohru nodded in agreement, with her face flushed a brilliant red. Chai continued and Riley moved close to her and Tohru for a slight comfort, feeling bad that both of them were under Yuki's intense stare,

"We don't have much money but, we can pay you."

Tohru added the last part with Chai and Riley nodding their heads in agreement when she said in a soft voice,

"Please let us stay."

Shigure pushed himself up off the ground, dragging everyone's attention to him when he finally faced us when a hint of a smile on his face,

"You know, those woods aren't too safe, it's got wild animals, landslides, an occasional wierdo prowling around-"

Riley murmured under her breathe a sarcastic, "Like you?" under her voice, which resulted in Chai elbowing her hard in the gut sending a warning glare to her.

"It wouldn't be safe to be living out there alone." Shigure finished, looking expectedly at Tohru and then Yuki started up again,

"So you're done laughing?"

Chai immediately beat Tohru to standing up confidently, a firm fist raised,

"DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT US, RILEY AND ME WILL BEAT THEIR ASSES TO AFRICA AND BACK-" Chai promptly wobbled slightly before falling over on her side, Yuki stood up as well as Riley, with a concerned Tohru right behind them and ran over to her side,

Yuki put a pale hand on her forehead and a frown marred his feminine features, "A fever." Riley rolled her eyes before saying, "No shit, sherlock."

Shigure began running around the house and said in a panicked voice,

"I'LL GET ICE, IT'S UHH-" He opened the kitchen door and Riley's, Tohru's, and Chai's nose were hit with the most disgusting stench- EVER.

Riley spoke up and said in an amused tone, "Huh, and you call the woods unsafe?"

Shigure said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well, relatively speaking-" He paused suddenly and a look of concentration was over-taking his usual smiling face,

"There, you hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere."

Chai looked up, slightly dazed, before asking a question she already full-well known, "A-ah really? but how do you know that?"

Shigure smiled softly before looking away, "I guess you could say it was just pure instinct."

Riley saw movement in the left corner of her eye and saw Yuki sending Shigure a look,

"Was it close?" Yuki asked breathlessly, staring slightly wide-eyed at Shigure. Shigure turned his head towards Yuki before saying, "Close to the tents-" Shigure sweat-dropped before saying in a sing-song tone- "I MEAN NOT AT ALL~!"

Tohru, Yuki, Chai, Riley and Shigure all stood before a large mass of dirt covering not only Tohru's tent but Chai and Riley's also,

"OH NO, MOM'S PICTURE WAS IN THERE, I GOT TO GET HER , MOM!"

Chai instantly felt bad and helped her dig, only to be stopped by Riley and Yuki, Yuki softly escorting Tohru back to the house while Riley and Chai sat by the mound of dirt, sighing softly.

Riley turned to Chai once she was sure Yuki and Shigure wouldn't hear,

"That was quite some acting you did there." Riley smirked and nudged Chai in the shoulder with her knuckle,

Chai smirked and sighed before saying in a low voice,

"It wasn't acting. I think I am sick."

Riley's face when too amused then worried, "We should get back, then." She offered a hand to Chai and pulled her up before they both made their way in the direction of the Sohma's house.

* * *

A/N: Hi, we're sexy.

Review, Add to Favorites and Follow this crap.


	7. Chapter 7

"There, isn't that better?" Shigure said softly, sitting between Chai, Riley and Tohru's spare blankets and sleeping bags.

Once Shigure was sure Tohru was okay, he turned towards Chai and Riley's closely pressed together sleeping bags with a flushed Chai was laying down in, with Riley sitting closely to her. After some peaceful silence, Shigure broke it, the sisters directing their attention to him,

"Yuki's still looking for some ice, if you want it."

Chai moved slightly, her bed-head like auburn colored hair sticking in a distray of different directions, "We're sorry."

Shigure laughed slightly, Riley shaking her head at her sister's oblivious nature, Shigure sighed out before he smiled and said with a worried voice,

"You both must be tired, that's a lot to happen in one day."

Chai let out a tired, "Uh-huh."

She started scooting over so Riley had a place to lay, which was quickly accepted and snuggled under the blankets, quickly turning towards her sister. Riley still didn't accept the fact that Shigure wasn't going to do anything.

Chai and Riley both cuddled up close together, Riley listened as Chai's slightly bumpy breathing calmed into a slow, and steady pace. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to welcome her with open arms.

Once she was sure she couldn't go to sleep, she opened her eyes before shutting them close really fast when she noticed Shigure sitting there still, a slight look of concentration on his face as he listened to Tohru tell him about her mother.

When Tohru was finally asleep, Shigure sighed slightly, ready to go to bed himself before Yuki made his appearance known, his voice sounding hollow as he spoke,

"It's amazing."

Riley blanked them out, turning over in her spot next to Chai and squeezing her already-shut eyes tighter, demanding sleep to come whether it likes it or not. Riley finally felt sleep over-coming her and she opened her eyes a little bit just to see Yuki's eyes glow an eerie purple before he was gone.

* * *

The next morning, Chai and Riley woke up at around dawn, makeshift blankets and pillows thrown across their blown-up mattress. Riley stretched and mentally cheered as she heard a satisfying pop as her back muscles shifted from the awkwardly comfortable position Chai and her were sleeping in.

"Chai...Bitch, what the fuck. Get off." Riley groaned as she tried to pry Chai's arm from her leg that seemed in a vice-grip.

Chai only seemed to hold on tighter to it before childishly mumbling out a drawn out "Whaaaaat" and simply flipped over on the makeshift bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Riley scowled, thin eyebrows pulled together as she added ways to get Chai up without having to go to the extreme as to actually pull her out of the bed.

Fishing in her pocket and pulling out an iPhone that they had gotten earlier courtesy of Shigure. She stopped on a song that she just knew Chai had put on her phone.

Smirking slightly, she pressed onto the song name, pausing and turning off the volume before skipping the intro of the song before pausing once more and putting the phone up to the wavy bundle of auburn hair that was currently sticking out from under the blankets, chuckling as Eminem's obnoxious voice as he began to sing;

'The way you shake it, I can't believe it

I ain't never seen an ass like that

The way you move it, you make my pee pee go

Dong, dong, dong

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true

I ain't never seen an ass like that

The way you move it, you make my pee pee go

Doing, doing, doing'

Suppressing a growl that threatened to seep out her current gritting of her teeth as Chai simply snuggled deeply into the songs, seemingly as the song only seemed to calm her. Giving up and pouting, crossing her tanned arms over her chest,

Riley decided she had had enough.

Yanking back the covers and ignoring the way Chai pouted slightly and reached blindly back towards the blankets, Riley pulled them down further before clamping her hands down on her sisters sock-clad feet before huffing slightly and began to drag her out of the room by her feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, RILEY. NOOOOOUUUUUUUU." Chai shrieked as she was drug down the stairs, causing Tohru who was currently cleaning the kitchen to look out in surprise and worry as she saw the two sisters.

Chai hung onto the stairwell handle and refused to let go, Riley scowled and glared at her, dropping her feet.

"CHAI. COME ON. LET GO"

"BITCH, YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT JUST GOT DRAGGED DOWN TEN STEPS!"

Riley rolled her azure eyes before she looked over when she felt eyes on not only her, but Chai who was currently mumbling curses and mentally murdering Riley with a painful, scornful death that awaited her.

Chai and Riley laughed hard as they cleaned the room for them to sleep in with Tohru, Chai giggled loudly before saying out of breath,

"R-remeber when he drooled on his desk, and like "Eugh.""

Riley burst out laughing, and that's all it took before Chai joined in and Tohru soon joined in laughing, which in turn, the twins stopped laughing and looked at her with a straight face and they both said in an ominous voice,

"...No."

Suddenly, the tan roof boards fell in and Chai burst out laughing as she spotted Tohru's shocked face through the saw-dust,

"YEAH, THIS IS FUN, WHOO!" Chai laughed, dragging Riley into the laughter, and they were soon bent-over laughing, drawing the attention from the orange haired teen, Yuki, and Tohru.

"A-ah, okay. okay. continue." Chai gasped out, knocking Riley on the back of the head before dragging her towards Tohru, who was excluded by the window, watching the whole exchange of curses, death threats, and other things that are not meant to be heard.

Chai and Riley stood beside Tohru with identical poker-faces on, while they watched Kyo and Yuki bicker back and forth like some old married couple.

After a while, Chai and Riley practically leaning against each other with identical bored looks both on their faces while Tohru held her hands up to chest, like a concerned mother would do. When suddenly Kyo reeled back his hand rolled out after comically. Chai and Riley sprung into action, intercepting her moves as Riley tackled Tohru to the floor and Chai jumped onto Kyo's back, knocking him as well as Yuki over with a sudden 'Poof' came out with orange and purple eerie smoke rose.

Chai fake screamed along with Tohru who had recovered, whom ran and grabbed the rat, looking into purple eyes before dashing over to the door, both screaming in unison before Tohru bumped into Shigure, causing him to transform when there was a knock at the door.

Suddenly everything felt like the Hunger Games, Tohru, Chai and Riley both whipped their heads around to look at each other with calculating looks, watching every little breathe they made before they all dashed towards the door- only to be greeted by the confused looking mailman,

"Look! They all turned to animals!" Tohru shouted idiotically. The mailman must of misunderstood because he just smiled saying, "Yes, they are animals!" Shigure went over to the mailman and took the mail from out of his hand, leaving the mailman money to take.

The mailman looked a bit surprised before saying, "Wow, I wish I had a dog as smart as that!" Chai, Riley, Tohru just stares at what just happened, identical confused and slightly annoyed faces stared emptily at the mailman.

Without a second glance, the mailman had already left. Riley closes the front door back, still trying to process what had just happened.

"And that's where babies come from!" Shigure chuckled, earning a hit on the head from Yuki. "Dimwit...Anyways, that's why we change into animals, because we were cursed with the Zodiac." Yuki said, clearing up the, "That's where babies come from" thing.

"Oh, and when turn back human, we're uh..naked". Shigure explained before a the room fills in pink smoke, covering the boys. "AHHHHHHHH-" Chai, Riley, and Toruh yelled, covering their eyes.

**Review, motherfuckers.**


End file.
